Town Council
The Founder's Council is a body of high-ranking civil servants in Mystic Falls who, officially, are in charge of commemorating the foundation of the town. Unofficially, their true goal is to protect the town from the threat of vampires. But up until now, only Carol Lockwood and Elizabeth Forbes know of the existence of Werewolves and other supernatural threats to the town. Mission The Council was created by the Founding Families a short time after the events of 1864. Its purpose was to protect the town against any returning vampire but not the other supernatural threats unbeknownst to them. Founding Fathers like Giuseppe Salvatore, Johnathan Gilbert, and others left their descendants journals containing information on how to fight vampires, such as the secret of the vervain. Johnathan Gilbert also left his compass to track vampires but it was separated into two parts: one held by the Gilbert's and one by the Lockwood's. The leader of the Council in recent years was Mayor Richard Lockwood, but now Damon Salvatore will be his replacement, chosen by Carol Lockwood. The main armed forces are provided by Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes and her trustworthy deputies. Other members of the Council were Grayson and Miranda, and John Gilbert, Carol Lockwood, Zach Salvatore, Logan Fell and, after Zach's death, Damon Salvatore. Upon discovering that Damon and Stefan Salvatore, as well as Caroline Forbes, are vampires and that Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf, Mayer Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes agree to keep their identities a secret as long as they don't hurt anyone. Members Alive/Undead *Damon Salvatore (Head of the Council) * Carol Lockwood * Elizabeth Forbes * Alaric Saltzman * Meredith Fell Deceased * Richard Lockwood (One of the founding members in XXI century and former head of the council in 2009, dying to break his neck) * Benjamin Lockwood (One of the first founding members and head of the council, dies of natural causes) * Grayson Gilbert (One of the founding members in XXI century, dies in car accident) * Miranda Gilbert (One of the founding members in XXI century, dies in car accident) * John Gilbert (Researcher in XXI century, sacrifices himself to save his daughter (Magic)) * Johnathan Gilbert (One of the first founding members and inventor, dies of natural causes) * Giuseppe Salvatore (One of the first founding members, killed by Stefan Salvatore) * Zachariah Salvatore (One of the founding members in 1922, killed by Samantha Gilbert) * Zach Salvatore (Supplier of vervain in XXI century, killed by Damon Salvatore) * Bill Forbes (One of the founding members in XXI century, killed by Alaric Saltzman) * Gerald Forbes (Sheriff in 1922, dies of natural causes) * William Forbes (One of the first founding members and sheriff, natural death) * Thomas Fell (One of the first founding members, killed by Stefan Salvatore) * Honoria Fell (One of the first founding members, killed by Stefan Salvatore) * Logan Fell (Reporter in XXI century, killed by Alaric Saltzman) * Brian Walters (Medical examiner in XXI century, killed by Alaric Saltzman) History 1864 Back in 1864, the whole town had known about vampires. Giuseppe Salvatore had come up with the idea of burning the vampires in the town in Fell's Church. With the help of Johnathan Gilbert and his compass, they were able to track the vampires. At first when Johnathan had shown the compass to Barnette and Giuseppe had not believed it would of worked. was one of the first vampires to be put in the carriage and had a Vampire Muzzle put on her. She was caught because Giuseppe had spiked Stefan's drink with vervain and when Katherine drank his blood, she went down. Later, Pearl and the other vampires were caught with the help of the whole town and the vampires were put in the church to die. But the killing and purging of vampires in 1864 was secretly spearheaded by werewolves. Unbeknownst to them, Emily had made a deal with to save Katherine and the other vampires in there, as long as he protected her descendants. She entombed them with a spell made on the crystal. Each of the founding family members have written journals and passed it down to their children who are the existing members of the Founder's Council. Season 1 A new vampire threat In 2009, Damon Salvatore returned to Mystic Falls with a mysterious goal. During the Founders' party, the Council held its first vampire related meeting in several years. Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes told the Mayor, his wife and Logan Fell of the five vampire style killings in Mystic Falls. Using his relationship with Jenna Sommers, Logan got his hands on the half of the vampire compass held by the Gilbert's. Richard Lockwood united the two parts and ordered Forbes and Fell to track down the vampires. Fell, armed with a gun filled with wooden bullets, shot Stefan Salvatore near the old Fell's Church where he was trying to help a transitioning Vicki Donovan. Fell tried to stake but was killed by before he could. Forbes and her deputies arrived too late to save Fell or find the Salvatore brothers. Infiltrating the Council approached the Council shortly after with a stash of vervain to gain their trust, claiming that the now dead Zach Salvatore had left town and had given him his place on the Council. Sometime later, Damon framed Lexi as the attacking vampire and stake her after she tried to kill Forbes and two of her deputies. She accepted to keep '''Damon '''on the Council and kept him informed about their activities. Logan Fell's reign of terror Logan Fell returned shortly after as a vampire. He had been killing off humans and hiding their bodies in an old warehouse. However, he left one in sight as he had enough of staying in the shadows. He ambushed and tortured Damon to know how he could walk in the daylight. However, he had other plans. Believing that Forbes had betrayed him by covering up his death, he told her that he was going to have revenge by turning her daughter into a vampire. She was saved by Damon and Stefan and, while Stefan brought her back to safety, Damon threatened Fell. Fell told him that he could help in his final goal so Damon feigned not being strong enough to stop him. Fell was later killed by Alaric Saltzman, the mysterious new history teacher revealed to be a Vampire Hunter. John Gilbert's return and plotting Jonathan Gilbert returned to Mystic Falls for Founders Day with startling news: local blood banks had been robbed suggesting that other vampires were still in town. He later reveals to and that he knew more than the Council: he knew about the tomb of vampires under Fell's Church and that and Damon were vampires. Damon attempted to kill John, but he had a Gilbert Ring, which keeps people from dying supernatural deaths. He later tried to blackmail Damon into helping him find a mysterious invention created by Johnathan Gilbert. However, Damon threatened to kill John and everyone else on the Council. Strike Against the Vampires In the season finale, during Founder's Day, John convinces Richard Lockwood to use Johnathan Gilbert's invention against the tomb vampires who were planning to attack the Founding Families to have their revenge. Richard agreed but the two men knew that Sheriff Forbes would never agree to use the town as bait. To get her on their side, they staged a coup against her by going behind her and gaining her deputies' support. She was furious but still refused to help them. John knocked Forbes out and cuffed her to a table in her office. As the fireworks started, John activated the invention, paralyzing every vampire in town and, mysteriously, Richard and his son . Forbes's deputies neutralized the vampires with vervain and locked them up in the basement of Grayson Gilbert's old cabinet. John set fire to it, killing all except who was saved by and Bonnie Bennett. Mayor, who had been locked in the basement, was killed when a vampire snapped his neck. Later, John was stabbed by Katherine Pierce, the vampire he had been working for. She had removed his ring but he survived the attack and later left town, threatened by Stefan. Season 2 New leadership After Richard Lockwood's death and John Gilbert's departure from Mystic Falls, Carol Lockwood, as the acting Mayor, asked to spearhead the Council and lead the investigation into who had attacked John Gilbert. Confusion was on the council on why Richard was affected by the device when he was not a vampire but unknown to them he was a werewolf. However they learn more about the supernatural when Damon tells them that John's ring will bring him back to life. Arrival of Katherine Pierce and Niklaus After the arrival of Mason Lockwood and Katherine Pierce to Mystic Falls, The council members begin to suspect on Gilbert Family and Salvatore Family. The Forbes family were the most affected by the arrival of Mason and Katherine: Caroline is converted into a vampire and Elizabeth learns the truth about Damon and Stefan. Eventually, Elizabeth agrees to keep the secret and protect her daughter but Caroline clears Liz's memory and Mason is killed by Damon. After knowing the fate of Mason, Katherine plans to pursue another werewolf and punish at the same time Elena, Stefan, and Damon. During this time, the council remains inactive, because Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric didn't want them to know about Tyler and Caroline. Unfortunately, Klaus comes to town and the council is put on alert. Elizabeth learns by Matt about Caroline, Tyler, Gilbert's and Salvatore's. Unfortunately, Elizabeth accidentally kills Jeremy Gilbert but is revived by Bonnie Bennett. Caroline tells her mother about what she did to protect her and Matt. Season 3 New Allies A Month and half after the retreat of Klaus and Stefan, Carol Lockwood suspicious of Caroline and Elizabeth Forbes. Worried about her son Tyler, Carol imprisons Caroline and she calls Bill Forbes to take care of her. Tyler discovers that her mother has Caroline and he shows that vampires are not the only supernatural beings that inhabit Mystic Falls. Carol accepts the truth and helps keep their secret. Alaric Saltzman joins the council as a representative of the Gilbert Family and humans. Being clear that Stefan, Damon and Caroline are vampires, Tyler is a werewolf and Bonnie is a witch, Carol and Elizabeth keep the secret to protect the townspeople and their families. They also learn that Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Alaric and Jeremy have protected the townspeople and their families from the supernatural menace. Original/Hybrid Threat Niklaus returns to town with Stefan and Rebekah, to find ways to make more hybrids. Niklaus discovers that Elena's blood is the solution, but Damon and Katherine discover that there is a being who can be the key to destroy Niklaus. Fearing the truth, Niklaus leaves the town, his sister and Stefan to find more werewolves and turn them into hybrids. During this time, the council continues its normal activities to the population, however, a member of the Original Family wreaks havoc between the world of the living and the dead, causing the dead return as ghosts and cause damage throughout the town. Tobias Fell is murdered and Carol is injured by by ghosts. Reapers' Deal Klaus later returns with several hybrids in tow among them Mindy, Tony and Daniel. After he releases Stefan from his compulsion, Stefan plans on having his revenge for Klaus's action and steals the coffins of his family members. Klaus, desperate to have his family back, uses his hybrids to look for them and to threaten those Stefan once cared about. However, when a hybrid is found at the witch house where Stefan is keeping the coffins, Stefan uses Klaus's love for his family for blackmailing him into removing the hybrids from Mystic Falls. Jeremy is compelled to put himself in mortal peril and thus Elena is emotionally blackmailed by Klaus, to find Stefan and Originals. Alaric is badly wounded, as he saves Jeremy from certain death. Alaricis admitted to the hospital and there he meets Meredith Fell. Meanwhile, Stefan and Damon work together to prevent Klaus from finding the location of The Originals. When Stefan tells Klaus, if the hybrids do not leave the town, he will be forced to kill them; Stefa then kills Mindy, to show how serious he is in his threat. Klaus approaches Carol Lockwood and tells her who he is and what he did to Tyler. He makes a deal with her : to use his hybrids to protect Mystic Falls from the supernatural if the Council would help him in stopping Stefan. However, both Sheriff Forbes and Damon are unwilling to allow Klaus to keep the town hostage. Bloody Hunting Shortly after the incident of Caroline with Tyler, and Elena with Stefan, strange attacks and murders have occurred to the members of the Council since the arrival of Meredith Fell to Mystic Falls. The first occurred one day after Caroline's birthday, Brian Walters was staked like a vampire in the woods. Previously, Brian was conversing with Meredith when Alaric appears. Brian tells Alaric to be careful, because Meredith is a psychopath. A day after Brian's death, Bill Forbes is hospitalized for being attacked by a werewolf. Bill was cured with vampire blood, which Meredith injected him. However, the morning after the attack, Sheriff Forbes visits the Gilbert House, where she says to Elena and Alaric, the stake into the body of Brian has the fingerprints of Elena. Caroline and Elena go to the hospital to see Bill, but he is brutally attacked in the hospital. He dies but comes back to life in transition. Bill does not accept becoming a vampire and dies. On the same day, at night, Alaric was home alone. He was attacked just like Bill and Brian were, but Elena and Matt find him barely alive. Elena stabs him, so that he can return to life with the help of his ring. However, when Sheriff Forbes follows up on their suspicions concerning Meredith, it turns out that she has a rock-solid alibi: an operating room full of witnesses in which she had been for six hours, making her unable to have attacked Alaric. Trivia *Alaric hints that Carol is the representative of the werewolves (because of Tyler) and Elizabeth is the representative of the vampires (because of Caroline) and He is the representative of the Gilbert's and humans. *There are no werewolves and witches as members on the council. *Some of the first members (Honoria Fell, Johnathan Gilbert and Giuseppe Salvatore) of the council knew of the existence of witches and their nature, that is why they were not judged directly. Members of the Council Mayor lockwood.jpg|link=Richard Lockwood 093.jpg|link=Grayson and Miranda Gilbert Zach Salvatore 1.jpg|link=Zach Salvatore TVDS3 (13).jpg HonoriaFell.png ThomasFell.png Johnathan Guisseppe.jpg TVDS3 (12).jpg 3X10-01.jpg ImagesCAHUNDMT.jpg Unbena11.jpg Elizabeth Forbes ~ The Last Dance.png 632nkxhf.jpg Brian Walters.jpg Category:Other Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Antagonists